Kokoro no shinjitsu
by Guto Erils Zala
Summary: Atobe se sente culpado por ter piorado o feriemnto no braço do tezuka.Ao saber q ira viajar para alemanha,uma pequena esperança de esclarecer as coisas para tezuka surge.Mas será perdoado? Fic:yaoi OBS: essa fic é de uma amiga minha.Os creditos são dela


こころのしんじつ

Kokoro no shinjitsu

Assim que chegou do treino de tennis,jogou sua mochila no chão,tendo a certeza de que alguém iria recolhe-la,foi para o seu quarto,jogou-se na cama e pôs-se a com batidas na porta.

Toc,toc...

Abriu o olhos rapidamente e disse "Pode entrar",em seguida fechou os olhos muito cansado até para abrir a porta,já que o treino havia sido duro.

-Keigo,preciso conversar com você.- Disse seu pai,fechando a porta.

Atobe se espertou e perguntou sobre o que ém disso,estava surpreso de ver o pai tão cedo em casa.

-Bom,na verdade eu queria te propor uma coisa.

- O quê?

-Uma viagem.

-Viagem?

vou viajar para a Alemanha e gostaria de levá-lo o fim de semana apenas,por causa dos seus estudos e treinos.E você precisa se esforçar para poder levar a Hyotei ao nacional,não é?

-É...

-Então?O que me diz?

Atobe estranhava a atitude do nunca passavam um tempo juntos.Às vezes,parecia que somente ele habitava aquela mansão até ter os empregados a sua disposição sempre,mas nunca os um pouco e concordou em ir.

ão vou que !-Com muita pressa,deu as costas e foi a porta na cara do filho quando este havia dito "Iterashai".Passado alguns minutos,Atobe indagou-se.

-Alemanha...?-Parecia se lembrar de algo ou alguém quando ouvia o nome desse paí como estava sonolento demais,deixou pra-lá e voltou a dormir.

No dia seguinte,no clube de tennis,Shishido comentava com Ohtori sobre o torneio de Kanto,sobre a partida contra Seigaku e como havia sido humilhante perder naquele isso,Atobe lembrou-se de sua árdua partida contra Kunimitsu Tezuka,capitão da uma partida intensa e emocionante para os dois ,apesar de estar com o ombro machucado,continuou jogando sem se importar com o que aconteceria apenas queria que seu time chegasse ao ão contra capitão,Tezuka perdeu mas Seigaku venceu o torneio graças à Ryoma Echizen,que salvou o time na última havia ficado desapontado mesmo teve vontade de jogar contra Tezuka,sempre teve esse vencê-lo,mas não nessas condições .Após se lembrar do jogo,rapidamente veio-lhe à cabeça: "Tezuka...!".Sim,era isso que ela havia se esquecido!Tezuka no momento estava na Alemanha para tratar da lesão no ombro esquerdo!Atobe estava prestes a ir para o mesmo lugar onde estava seu rival!

Sem saber o por que,Atobe sentiu seu coração ansiedade e felicidade ao mesmo que sentira isso?

Ainda pensativo,não notou que Oshitari estava ao seu lado.

-Atobe,você está bem?-Perguntou o amigo

-Ah...Estou sim.Só um pouco confuso por que meu pai me convidou para viajar com ele...Isso foi obrigado por perguntar.

-De nada.Não se preocupe com isso, ser bom passar um tempo com seu pai.

-Hm...é.-Atobe deu um leve sorriso para Oshitari e este o retribui com um abraço amigáós a repentina demonstração de afeto ,os dois ficaram meio sem jeito e o silêncio tomou conta do lugar.

-Jyaa itekimasu.-Disse Oshitari indo embora com o passo apressado (ele havia ficado nervoso ou envergonhado?)

-Arigatou...Oshitari...

Após o treino de tennis,Atobe foi para casa arrumar suas coisas. "Eu vou mesmo" pensava o coração acelerar cada vez mais quando a hora da viagem chegava.

Já em casa,arrumando as poucas roupas que ia levar na mala,Atobe olhou para a sua raquete largada no meio da cama.

-Será que eu levo a minha raquete?-Atobe aproximava a mão para pegá-la quando veio-lhe à cabeça:

-Ah,como sou idiota...Para quê eu vou levar a raquete se ele não poderá jogar?Que burrice...

Parou.

-Espera um pouco...eu não vou para lá por causa que eu pensei em jogar com ele?Quem garante que vou vê-lo?

Fechou a mala,separou um casaco para usar no avião e deitou-se na cama.

Ficou um bom tempo encarando o teto de seu vez ou outra pensava "Desde quando eu..?",olhou para a raquete e lembrou-se novamente da partida com Tezuka.

-Sinto como se fosse minha culpa...ou melhor dizendo,foi minha culpa...esse meu orgulho tolo e arrogância...custou o seu braço,Tezuka...

Caiu no sono,acordando na hora de ir ao -se da cama,pegou as malas,apagou as luzes do quarto e foi ,descia a escadaria de sua casa,ainda duvidando se queria mesmo ir ou não.

No aeroporto...

-Então?Está contente por viajar com o seu pai,depois de tanto tempo?

Atobe demorou um pouco para responder a pergunta de seu pai,que,aos seu ouvidos,soara seca.Não tinha certeza se iria mesmo ser uma viagem de pai e que sim,mas com falta de vontade.

Já dentro da aeronave,Atobe sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de seu para o lado de fora da pequena janela e disse em voz baixa "Mata ne Nihon..."

Deu um suspiro e novamente lembrou-se de realmente sentia remorso por ter feito do que isso,sentia raiva de si mesmo.Já depois da decolagem,no meio da viagem exatamente,adormeceu e teve um sonho,ele e Tezuka jogavam uma partida amistosa de tennis.Não tinham nada a ganhar e nem nada a se divertiam.O mais incrível nesse sonho,era que Tezuka acordou espantado."Por que sonhei com ele?Aliás,porque desde que eu soube que iria viajar para a Alemanha,não paro de pensar em outra coisa sem ser nele?!Por que?"

Atobe entrava em conflito em seu interior.Não sabia o que estava havendo com só preocupação misturada com ansiedade?O remorso que veio à tona?Ou seria outra coisa?Algo muito mais profundo e intenso?

Perdido em seus pensamentos,não ouviu o comandante dizendo que estavam prestes a pousarem em pai chamou a sua atenção e avisou para apertar os janela,Atobe via as casas,distantes ainda,mas diferentes das japonesas.

"Tão perto,e ainda assim,tão longe de você,Tezuka..." Disse isso dando um suspiro.

-Disse algo,filho?

-Nada,não.Só meus ouvidos que estão doendo por causa da pressão.

-Hm...Se apresse ao pegar suas coisas.Não posso chegar atrasado na reunião.

- Reunião?

uma reunião daqui a ê sabe que sempre estou viajando à negócios e essa não é uma exceçã assim que eu tiver uma folga,passearemos pela ?

- Hai,otou-sama...

Não importa quantas vezes Atobe pensou que poderia haver uma pequena chance de passar a viagem com o pai,no final das contas,a terrível verdade sempre foi só um pretexto para não dizer que nunca viaja com o ,angustia e raiva tomavam conta do coração do jovem Keigo Atobe nessas com a freqüência com que isso acontecia,já se acostumou com todos esses sentimentos,com essa raiva reprimida,com essa solidão.

Já no hotel,eles acomodaram as malas no quarto e foram para a recepção.

-Então,você pode ir dar uma volta pela cidade se eu demore mais que o esperado...É...Dê uma volta para não ter que ficar no hotel muito que está aqui e pratique o seu alemã ittekimasu!

-Hai,otou-sama...

Atobe se despediu do pai na entrada do lá parado por alguns minutos e resolveu andar pela cidade.

-Eu não tem tempo para ficar mais que ele prometa...sempre acabo só...

Andava pelas avenidas sem rumo,sem nem se importar se iria se perder ou nã incrível que pareça,acabou indo parar em uma praça onde havia quadras de tennis pú que crianças,adolescentes e adultos experientes,outros que acabaram de começar e que mal sabiam empunhar uma raquete,mas que não desistiam de aprender.

-No final das contas,eu poderia ter trazido mesmo a minha raquete...Pelo menos já seria algo para me distrair aqui...

Andou mais um pouco pela praça,admirando a paisagem,quando um bola de tennis passou de raspão pelo seu rosto.

-Nossa...!foi quase...

-Die Ausrede! –Disse o dono da bola indo se desculpar,mas qual não foi a surpresa de Atobe ao se virar e ver quem era.

-Tezuka?!?!-Disse Atobe surpreso.

-Atobe?O que está fazendo aqui?-Disse Tezuka mais surpreso que o próprio Atobe.

-Ahn..eu...só vim acompanhar o meu pai em uma viagem...-Parecia que havia realizado um sonho!O Tezuka estava lá!Bem na sua frente!

-Hm...E vocês vão ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

-Só o fim de semana,depois voltamos pro Japã só eu volto...

-Nani?

-Ah...,me diz Tezuka,como você está?Seu braço melhorou?

-Estou bem, braço ainda não se curou completamente,mas está melhor do que antes.

-Que preocupado com isso.

-É mesmo?-Disse Tezuka,não acreditando nas palavras de Atobe.

- Ah...sei que é difícil de acreditar mas...é .Estou realmente arrependido de ter levado aquela partida ao tie-break .Fui egoísta.Só pensava em ganhar...

-Tudo uma partida,todos queremos ganhar e fazemos de tudo para alcançar esse ê não foi uma exceção,Atobe.

-Mas mesmo assim...eu poderia ter acabado com a sua carreira no tennis!Você não sente raiva de mim por isso?!

Atobe havia se excedido ao tentar se desculpar pelo erro diferente do normal.

-Você está bem,Atobe?

-Quê?Ah...Gomen...não sei o que deu em mim...Devo estar transtornado com alguma muito...

-Hm...Bom,já que está aqui,gostaria de andar pela cidade?-Disse Tezuka,sendo educado como sempre foi.

-Ah..hai..se não for incomodar...

-Incomodar?Não se preocupe.Não estou tão ocupado assim quanto bem eu andar por aí.

-Hm...arigatou..

Atobe sorriu ao receber o convite amigável de pouco aliviado,ia contente na companhia do,até então,rival.

Passavam por lojas de roupas,de sapatos e de também por lugares histó estádio de Munique,onde houve um atentado terrorista quando se realizavam as olimpíadas,até os campos de concentração,onde vários judeus foram mortos durante a segunda guerra começava a admirar ,educado,bom rapaz,culto e que Atobe se assustou quando percebeu que achava Tezuka não podia fazer nada.

-Ano...Tezuka...

-Nani?

-Podemos ir para uma cafeteria?Gostaria de comer algo agora...

Os dois jovens fizeram uma pausa do "Tour" e foram cafeteria,sentaram-se em uma mesa quase que escondida.Não foi à toa que demoraram para perceber a presença deles naquele lugar lotado,quase não era o mesmo e sabia que estaria ele agindo dessa forma?Por que se sentia sufocado ao falar com Tezuka?Por que não conseguia dizer o que queria?Tinha medo de ser rejeitado?Ele,que sempre foi orgulhoso e caprichoso em tudo no que fazia,estava se comportando como uma garota que se apaixonara pela primeira vez.E era assim que se Tezuka fazia o pedido,Atobe refletia sobre tudo o que sentiu antes e depois de chegar à Alemanha. Inferioridade,arrependimento,tristeza,raiva,angústia,solidão,decepção,alívio,alegria...

Sentira um atrás do outro e teve que suportar todos em silêncio.O pedido chegou,e Tezuka chamou-o a atenção .

-Não vai comer,Atobe?

-Ah...sim...

Tezuka sabia exatamente como era o caráter e personalidade do arrogante capitão da escola rival,Hyotei Gakuen.E sabia que esse a sua frente não era ele.

-Ano...Atobe...aconteceu algo com você?

-Ee?Ahn...bom...talvez sim...-Atobe sabia que estava deprimido.Só não sabia se era por causa do pai ou se era pelo fato de que não conseguia encarar Tezuka devidamente.- Na verdade,Tezuka,eu estou com um problema sim mas...acho que não quero contar.Não ainda.

-Entendo.É que você está muito diferente do normal e isso é facilmente percebido pelas pessoas que te conhecem.E chega a ser preocupante.

-Isso quer dizer que você está preocupado comigo?-Disse Atobe no seu tom normal de .

-Hu, ou menos.

Tezuka havia sorrido de leve ao ver que o senso de humor do rival não tinha sido afetado.

-Você rindo é algo notável.

-Digo o mesmo de você.Está tão sensível hoje.

-Sensível?Eu?Corta essa.

-Mas é verdade.

Nem perceberam quando começaram a rir divertiram compartilhando lembranças da escola,dos primeiros torneios que participaram,do métodos que usavam para manter os titulares de seus times na a primeira vez que Atobe viu a outra face do sério capitão da face gentil,divertida...totalmente diferente daquilo que imaginava sobre ,rígido e se sentiu muito feliz por compartilhar aquele momento com a pessoa que mais significava para ós o café,enquanto andavam pela calçada,começou a chover e bem forte.

-Tezuka,estamos perto do hotel em que estou hospedado.Não gostaria de esperar lá enquanto a chuva não para?

que é melhor .

-É o mínimo que posso fazer para retribuir o café.

Já no quarto do hotel,Atobe recebeu uma ligação de seu pai dizendo que iria demorar mais do que o esperado,chegando talvez pela manhã do dia seguinte.

-Wakarimashita matta ashita.

-Sei que não é de minha conta mas,o seu pai só volta amanhã de manhã?

sempre nem ligo uma criança mimada,tudo o que eu queria eu tinha,consigo as coisas facilmente hoje em isso não passa de algo para disfarçar a ausência de meus pais...Ah,mas como sou idiota.Não queria te aborrecer com isso...gomen yo.

-Você não costuma desabafar,não é?

-Ahn?

-Você começou a falar isso sem parar,desabafando.É inconsciente.

-É patético,não é?Alguém como eu...ser tão fraco assim.

-Nã mostra que você é tem sentimentos como qualquer ausência te fez uma pessoa forte,inabalável e orgulhoso de suas próprias dizer isso por que você conseguiu me levar ao limite...

-...E por minha culpa você está aqui.

-Por que se culpa tanto por isso?Isso sempre acontece em qualquer esporte,com qualquer sei que foi de propósito,sei que você queria ver até onde eu iria chegar,sei que você queria me também sei que você não queria que tudo acabasse desse ê não queria ganhar às minhas certo?

-Está.Você não respondeu aquela minha pergunta.

-Qual?

-"Você tem raiva de mim?".Hein,Tezuka?Você tem?

Ouviu-se um trovão estridente nesse momento.A chuva ficara mais corações batiam ansioso por uma resposta,outro calmo e seguro de suas açõ se levantou da cadeira,chegou bem perto de Atobe e disse:

-Não.Não tenho raiva de você.

Atobe não se agüentou e abraçou como nunca havia chorado seu outro lado somente para Tezuka que o abraçou de abraço terno e como se uma criança lhe pedisse ajuda.

-Arigatou...Tezuka...

Tezuka sabia que toda aquela culpa havia consumindo Atobe durante todo aquele tempo em que esteve que estavam quites pelo braço e que Atobe sofrera bastante.

-Não há de que, chorar a vontade.

Atobe tanto que acordou,viu Tezuka dormindo ao seu nem eram 22:00.

-Nunca pensei que pudesse sentir isso por algué,agora percebo que o quê eu sinto por você passou de admiração.

Atobe aproximou seu rosto ao de Tezuka e o beijo doce,cheio de carinho, de agradecimentos e sentimentos permanecer assim para sempre.


End file.
